Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 June 2016
3litecandycrusher has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:18 3litecandycrusher hey best o/ …nvm :/ summer vacation is so close! i can smell it! and no, that doesn't mean i have a really good sense of smell :P ahh…. it's good to be dorky at times :P wait is Cg56goe4 chat logging this? eh, hopefully actually nvm he isn;t isn't* dang it, i was hoping he would log me talking to no one :P actually wait he might be, he was earlier what am i even doing now again, good to be goofy :P oh i'm a goofy goober yeah, you're a goofy goober yeah, we're all goofy goobers yeah, goofy goofy goober goober yeah! i sing well i guess :P la la la la la la la la LAAAAAAAAAA oh woah i've taken up almost an entire page typing this stuff, i should stop talking now O_O (rofl) 3litecandycrusher has gone to crush some candies. 10:22 BestBtd4Player Oh wow. I just missed that Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 03:17 Hi. 07:37 Oi 11:07 back with awesome farts 11:16 finally 11:16 Finally what? 11:17 DCG, I need to talk 11:17 He left. :/ 11:17 ... 11:18 -_- 11:18 Every time I need to ask him something, he leaves -_- 11:18 I am so done here -_' 11:18 * -_- 11:24 Felix, he is sockpuppet... -_- 11:29 If DCG will appear here, please tell him that I need to talk to him in private, thank you 11:50 oH LOOK bEST 11:50 Morning? 11:51 It's afternoon 11:51 Is hilbert sock? 11:51 I don't know 11:51 It's 8pm here~ 11:51 So why morning? 11:51 That banned of talking poiltics. 11:51 Habit. 11:51 That's Harry 11:52 Did he said anything about Trump? 11:52 The first sentence:Good. 11:52 Then, I need to talk to DCG in PM 11:52 he said. 11:53 *I mean, saying "morning" is my habit. 11:53 Did you banned burpfartovski`? 11:55 Great 11:55 Banned for a long time. 11:55 check chat ban log 11:55 I changed it little 11:55 You gotta state the reason why you banne 11:56 I put "Sockpuppet" as reason 11:57 In fact, I blocked two times. First time is the connection let me block two times. 12:00 AIDCG, The chat log looks bit messy for my eyes 12:00 I barely recognize who said what 12:01 8th and 9th? It's quite messy. 12:02 Then it suddenly changed in 03:17 12:02 DCG is doing best fixing the log 12:03 But that days still can barely see it. 12:04 But very messy, but the people in and out cann see in chat log is a good thing. 12:06 So the chat log that time can see I in and out many times, 12:06 because nothing I can say that time. 12:08 Hey, you said there will have many people today, but also very quiet. 12:10 Peep 12:11 Hi 12:11 Hi. 12:12 Morning~ 12:12 Evening. 12:12 Hey 12:12 Done with Loco Man 12:12 Nighting~ 12:12 Casey's roboticized form 12:13 Doing new mega Man Robot master set using my old Candy Crusher concepts 12:13 Good~ 12:13 Waiting for your fanon 12:13 Where? 12:14 http://megaphantaze.deviantart.com/art/TAN-004-Loco-Man-614851427?ga_submit_new=10%253A1465733547 12:14 What level are you now? 12:14 I have own Deviantart userpage 12:14 I don't remember 12:14 in Candy Crush? 12:14 What's that -_- 12:15 What level are you now in Candy Crush Saga? 12:15 That's Loco man 12:15 I don't still remember 12:16 I'm giving you a feedback because I'm still in 1252. 12:16 Carl, you can see my hard level ideas here: http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Shack_(SCCS) 12:22 1615 n ow 12:24 That was easy 12:25 Snap 12:25 Almost got three stars 12:26 1615 is interesting, but not easy. 12:30 Whaaaaaa? 12:30 That striped candy hit Popcorn but it didn't turned into candy bomb 12:30 it was the last segment 12:31 Do you mean colour bomb? 12:33 I need to revision Economics. Bye o/ 12:35 Hi all. 12:36 1617 two tries 12:37 Mew 12:40 It's been time Marowak 12:41 Hey there 12:47 Long time no see, Rose. :) 12:48 Hi Rose. 12:49 Hi guys 12:50 I feel sick with new levels in Candy Crush. 12:51 6 consecutive insanely hard episodes are exist! 12:51 *existed 12:51 Me too 12:51 107-111 12:51 112 is also not easy 12:51 113-118 also (I don't know about 117-118 12:52 I'm not anymore interested with recent levels in CCS 12:52 And also Dangerous Docks. 12:54 First episode with mixed mode levels is insanely hard... What the (...) 12:54 And level 1688, first mixed mode level is hard. 12:54 I also cannot stand it. 12:54 It's very disappointed. 12:55 I don't play CCS a lot anymore 12:56 Getting out 1600's 12:56 I think starting at 1500s. 12:56 Almost all recent levels are medium and above 12:56 1400s are not too much except Mt. Chocolumpus. 12:56 So this is getting intense. 12:56 I stopped a long time ago, and I never reached 1k. 12:57 1252 is so hard... 12:58 I used boosters to pass on almost all recent levels 12:58 I found 1255 is much harder. 12:58 Also with 1258 12:59 We are entering the second era. 12:59 Bubble gum troll 12:59 When you want to rekt a level with chocolate 12:59 They keep buffing many levels, but some levels in Blueberry Brush are nerfed. 01:00 Then Blueberry Brush was a gift 01:00 . 01:01 Then Blueberry Brush was a gift. 01:01 Level 1760 has 10 extra moves. 01:02 Again? 01:02 Why do they keep buffing levels? 01:02 every time im here chat is dead 01:02 30>40 01:02 Hi 01:02 Hi guy. \o 01:03 Level 125 Reality 2nd.PNG 01:03 01:03 If there were five colors and 50 moves? 01:05 Why do they keep buffing levels? 01:05 Answer this. 01:05 Because of challenges 01:06 No, its mostly because of sugar drops. 01:06 Yep. Boosters are factor to win. 01:06 So that's the reason? To cheat? 01:06 And we have free boosters, we can use them to increase the chance of winnind. 01:07 Nope. 01:07 They just want us to spend money on them. 01:08 This is unfair. 01:08 If they don't release sugar drop, the popularity will drop. 01:08 What a Chaney reaction' 01:08 I have a speech about AIDCG 01:08 Why does everyone want TIFFIBOT when nobody cares about my bot? 01:08 Okay, but then they will keep buffing since we always use boosters. 01:09 TIFFIBOT didn't DO a single log! 01:09 TBH, I don't even know how to spend money on games 01:09 Even skillgaming in the old version of 1180. 01:09 Fools... (no offense) 01:09 What? You agree with buffs? 01:09 That is way too hard. 01:09 4 colors is also too hard. 01:09 I think that was an offense. 01:09 What about three? 01:09 Darn it Stop ignoring me 01:09 CARL AND EVERYONE 01:10 Michael, can you stop with that topic?! 01:10 Who is this Hayad guy? 01:10 I never heard of TIFFIBOT, so I can't really say anything... 01:10 We ignore whoever we want 01:10 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_850_(CCR) 01:10 You know why? 01:10 No. 01:10 How do you think if level 1061 had 25 moves? 01:10 If we don't like to hear about it 01:11 And mystery candies spawn. 01:11 Ouch! 01:11 Ooh! 01:11 Michael keeps troubling us with his bot 01:11 Who's Hayad? 01:12 Troubling? 01:12 I asked the same thing, Carl :/ 01:12 Guys, I don't know 01:12 What is your favorite game in royalgames.com? 01:13 I have never seen Hayad on chat neither 01:13 @ Hayad 01:13 Dude who the heck is he 01:13 Just a passenger 01:14 hayad.wikia.com/wiki/Hayad_Wikia (fp) X 9999999 01:14 You guys act as if he's the ghost for Unfriended. XD 01:14 That just goes on the airplane. 01:14 Hayad HAS A WIKI? o.o 01:14 -_- 01:14 FOOL 01:14 wut 01:14 da 01:14 hek 01:14 Troll? 01:14 roseturnip stinks 01:15 What? Lollipop hammer? 01:15 You were hit by a lollipop hammer. 01:15 Ok, goodbye 01:15 ... -_- 01:15 YOU are stink, sock 01:15 you stink 01:15 That answered my question 01:15 What are you talking about? What happened to the cactus 01:15 BRUH. WHERE'S THE CACTUS. 01:16 Gone. 01:16 Oh yeah, the kick message changed 01:16 I just realized that 01:16 I find the lollipop hammer better tho. 01:16 At least this one's more relevant. 01:17 I am on FlockMOD. 01:17 http://flockmod.com/candycrushsagawikia 01:17 What happened to the ChatHacks? 01:17 Thread:347311 01:17 Michael, I'm getting sick with this 01:17 I know you want to replace TiffiBot with your bot, right? 01:18 No. 01:18 TIFFIBOT = DAY SHIFT. MyBot = NIGHT SHIFT. 01:18 Simple, right? 01:19 Again, I don't want this topic anymore 01:19 Tiffibot can work 24/7. 01:19 The profile says that it can be online for an infinite amount of time thouhh 01:19 ichaael, stop 01:19 one kick coming right up 01:19 No. 01:20 Why? 01:20 What we were talking about changing your habits? 01:20 I got to go 01:20 Bye Rose 01:20 If you ever wish to be mod, obey what mods orders to do 01:21 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_385_(CCR) 01:21 What difficulty? 01:22 Ugh, school starts tomorrow =_= 01:22 My Teaching job -_- 01:22 I'm a teacher... 01:23 Guys I'm a teacher... 01:23 Alright, teacher. 01:23 You teach? O.o 01:23 Yes... 01:23 Tell me what's 66 times 80 01:24 5280 01:24 Darn, I gotta prepare 01:24 I used that without a calculator :/ 01:24 I can help you with your math tests 01:24 Lol 01:24 No need, I can handle it :) 01:25 "Tickets, Please, All aboard" 01:25 King's gotta fix that glitch 01:29 Cool 01:29 Test 01:29 If I get popcorn on rail, it instantly turns into candy bomb 01:29 *Color bomb 01:37 Hello 01:37 I think that's enough candy crush today 01:37 ? 01:38 Thegreattttt 01:38 -_- 01:38 I needed to talk to thegreattttt 01:42 Everyone has to talk to everyone today 01:42 Someone were asking DCG 01:46 Wow 01:46 I got coins from nothing 01:46 I agreed to test out a mobile game but couldn't even got it installed 01:47 Back 01:47 There was a lottery among all testers 01:47 And apparently I won 01:47 Mega, to prevent freeze, the popcorn in conveyor belt must change to colour bomb. 01:47 Morning~ 01:49 When that didn't existed 01:49 The popcorn was in conveyor belt 01:49 Wht does bestbtd4 is in all day 01:50 Like if the chocolate is in belt, the game freezes. 02:15 I want to change my name. 02:15 But I don't feel like I can 02:48 Level 1479 is madness. 02:48 It is insanely hard. 03:04 Finally passed it. 04:10 Oi 04:18 Pagotto again 04:42 Oh man 04:42 Conjurer's quest 04:45 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 04:46 hi 04:46 What a hilarious game but short 04:46 I am your father 04:46 "You tell that's from another story" 04:46 Boo. 04:46 Oh yeah, in that case, I am your mother 04:46 <3litecandycrusher> "I am your father" - Darth Vader to Luke Skywalker 04:46 Uhh 04:46 idk what the hell I jsut walked into 04:47 <3litecandycrusher> @mega what game are you talking about? 04:47 Conjurer's quest 04:47 <3litecandycrusher> oh 04:47 Hey. 04:48 <3litecandycrusher> hey felix o/ 04:50 <3litecandycrusher> YES! AIDCG chat logged me talking to no one last night XD 05:59 Meow? Peep? Anyone in the creep? 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 05:59 I'm so sorry. 06:03 Meep? 06:03 me 06:04 meow 06:04 playing with vvvvvv 06:12 Dead already? 07:23 this chat has been dead for over an hour, and theres people on O_O 07:23 :O 07:23 there 2016 06 12